


Me & You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, futa!Mikasa, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie share an intimate moment in Mikasa's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> Request 2/4 by Calm Chen. I suggest listening to Cassie - Me & U (Dr. Fresch Trap Remix) while reading this, since I used this to get into the feel of the story. Enjoy ;D

Impossibly dark eyes bore down into her, analysing the downwards curve of her lips, the strong planes of her face and the delicate lines of her exposed throat. Mikasa leaned down, slowly, and pressed her aching lips to Annie’s skin. Her tongue darted out ever so gently to taste the supple skin. Annie gripped onto Mikasa’s shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of her jacket. She released a shuddering breath and allowed her head to fall to the side.

“Annie,” Mikasa breathed against her, washing her warm breath across her skin. “Are you sure about this?”

Below her, Annie turned her head, hair dishevelled, sleeve of her shirt exposing her shoulder and chest heaving. Her usually cold blue eyes were burning with a deep, wanton fire. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

The corner of Mikasa’s lip quirked and she obeyed. In their awkward position upon the passenger seat of Mikasa’s car the taller of the two pressed down into the blonde and resumed her wondering touches.

Annie tried not to writhe or moan but her body was alight with sensations. Mikasa’s fingertips danced just underneath the waistband of her pants and she attempted to squeeze her thighs together. Mikasa felt it, since her leg was pressed against her between Annie’s legs, and she smirked this time.

“Annie.”

Annie pulled Mikasa down onto her, harder, and sighed loudly. “Shut up.”

Mikasa wordlessly continued her ministrations. She slipped her hands upwards along the blonde’s smooth stomach, loving the shudders that went through her, and traced the outline of her bra. She used her leg to push Annie’s further apart and then she situated herself properly between the blonde’s thighs. She pressed her crotch against her with purpose and bit down lightly on her shoulder.

This time Annie hissed. A throbbing hardness pressed to her, clothed, and suddenly it was too hot and her clothes too tight. The heated sexual tension between them was exquisite, dangerous. Annie dug her nails in harder and Mikasa shivered.

Without an utterance Mikasa left Annie’s reddened skin to shrug out of her jacket. She ignored Annie’s hands fumbling at her belt and zipper and started to unbutton her white shirt. Her eyes focused on her hands, twisting each button and popping them out. However, she could feel Annie’s urgent hands untie her and resisted a sigh when the blonde eagerly released her heat from its constraints.

“Condom,” Annie commanded impatiently. She wrapped her hand around Mikasa, so hot and needy, and impatiently bit into her lip. Mikasa retrieved the rubber from her back pocket and silently dropped it onto Annie’s open palm.

The dark haired of the two leaned forward again and pressed her lips and teeth to Annie’s throat. She thrust involuntarily in her hand and sighed lightly under her breath. Annie finally let her go to desperately open the small packet. She attempted to focus purely on that but Mikasa stole her attention with a long awaited kiss. An impatient whimper left her lips.

Tongue and teeth brushed and Mikasa enjoyed the rich taste of Annie in her mouth. She desired a more exotic taste, coating her greedy organ and spilling over her chin, but now was not the time.

Hearts thundered and breaths escaped as hurried gasps. Eventually Annie managed to pull the condom from its wrapping and then slip it over Mikasa, who groaned in distain but set her shoulders in determination.

Without another distraction Mikasa thrust herself in and Annie’s legs wound around her lower back. The blonde threw her head back and a delicious moan dropped from her lips. 

“Mikasa,” Annie groaned as her lover slowly penetrated her, sinking deep into her velvety depths. It was divine. Mikasa closed her eyes and pressed her lips just below Annie’s ear. Her breaths washed over the sensitive skin there as her hips skilfully jerked to and fro.

The car began to gently rock with their movements as they became more urgent, quicker with intensity. Annie bit into Mikasa’s shoulder and kept her legs and arms wrapped firmly around her. She moaned at every incursion.

Annie’s thighs began to tremble. Mikasa’s entire body remained still and tense, save for her lunging hips.

And all too quickly it was over. Mikasa grunted once and Annie pressed upwards into her, clinging to her as her mouth gaped and hot air bled from her lips. She released her hold after many blissful moments, spent and exhausted and a mess.

Mikasa lifted herself slightly to press a kiss to Annie’s damp forehead. She smiled for the first time that night when she felt Annie press her face against her neck and then smile against her skin.


End file.
